


Invisible

by speck_of_dust



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: But it's mostly a Biana character analysis, But like it's fun to torture my characters, F/F, Hopefully you enjoy anyway, I feel bad for Biana in this one ngl, Linh doesn't even appear until close to the end, This is technically a Linhiana fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speck_of_dust/pseuds/speck_of_dust
Summary: Biana feels invisible. Will she always?
Relationships: Linh Song/Biana Vacker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: All_Hail_Queen_Biana





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while ago, and it isn't my best work, but this is the first character analysis I've done of Biana, and I absolutely adore this. As I said in the tags, this does have Linhiana content, but it's very centered on Biana's characterization instead of her feelings for Linh.  
> Enjoy!

Even before she manifested as a Vanisher, Biana always felt invisible. She couldn't remember a time when she hadn't been hidden in her brothers' shadows. In her family's shadow. That's always how she was known. Biana was "Fitz's sister," "Alvar's sister," "Alden's daughter," "The youngest Vacker," but she was never Biana. She was never herself, independent from being labeled by someone else's identity.

And then she started going to Foxfire. Instantly, she was popular. And being the naive girl she was, she thought that people wanted to be her friend because she was _her._ Because she was beautiful, and strong, and brave, and smart, and kind... and all the traits that she saw in herself, but no one else saw in her, so she started forgetting about those traits as well. She thought she was popular for being herself.

She thought that right up until friends started coming to her house. Her house itself was their first motivation. Everglen was beautiful. Almost all of the elves had beautifully fancy houses, mansions. But Everglen was especially awe inspiring. And it inspired awe in her fake friends... and the house inspired them to come over.

And then they got a little older, and girls started noticing boys. (Girls except Biana, that is.) And when they noticed boys, they noticed Fitz, who was handsome and older and charming and had the most _beautiful_ teal eyes. (Biana rolled her also-teal eyes at the thought.) Girls, her friends, would say "oh my gosh, Fitz Vacker is soooo hot!" and sigh dreamily. To which Biana would reply "Ew, guys, he's my brother!" and forget all about it.

Then they would come over to her house, her beautiful house. And they would ask "Is your brother home?"

Biana still oblivious, would always reply "I don't know. Do you guys want to play base quest?"

"Mmm... how about we do makeovers instead?"

"Um... okay."

And the girls would do makeovers, and once they looked beautiful, they would see Fitz and giggle, twirling their hair. 

And then they wouldn't even come over in the first place, not unless Fitz was there. 

"Do you guys want to come over to my house?"

"Is your brother going to be there?"

"Um... I think he's sleeping over at a friend's."

"Oh, um, I just remembered I'm busy tonight. Sorry!"

"It's fine," Biana would say.

It wasn't fine. Her friends didn't even care about her anymore- all they wanted was to get close to Fitz, just so they could have him as a boyfriend. 

To her friends, the people who should have seen her, she was now invisible.

So she decided that she didn't want to be invisible anymore. She wanted to be beautiful. 

So Biana started wearing makeup. She started wearing prettier dresses. She styled her hair differently. And sparkles. Sparkles, sparkles, sparkles. They made everything better, didn't they?

She was sparkly and beautiful and fabulous, so she wouldn't be invisible. 

And then people saw her. 

But Biana quickly realized that people still didn't see her. They saw the sparkles and then stopped looking. 

And her fake friends were ignoring her more now than ever. Now that they had boyfriends, the invisible girl vanished from their thoughts.

 _Fine,_ Biana decided. _Maybe I'll find a boyfriend too. And I won't be invisible to him._

She didn't feel any attraction to any boys. She just didn't want to be invisible. And then she noticed Keefe, her brother's best friend. He was loud and outgoing and charismatic and- okay, handsome. He was extraordinarily visible. And as his girlfriend, she would be visible too.

Biana started flirting with this visible boy, hoping that he would see the sparkles and the beauty on the inside, and then he would look past that and see her sparkly, beautiful personality. The personality that she was beginning to doubt she really had. She doubted it more and more every day. Since it was so invisible to everyone else, did it even exist?

But Keefe barely even noticed her. He only noticed a new girl, an beautiful one with long blonde hair and brown eyes. When the girl arrived, everyone noticed her. Biana couldn't help being jealous of this girl. She was visible. And she tried to resent the spotlight too. _Sophie, if you tried being invisible, you'd never complain about a spotlight again._

And Sophie never saw Biana either. She looked right past Biana and into Fitz's teal eyes.

And it continued like that for a while, with Keefe seeing Sophie and Sophie seeing Fitz and Biana getting more and more invisible every day.

 _When I manifest, I'll have a really amazing power_ , Biana told herself. _Something so spectacular that no one can ever look away. I won't be invisible anymore._

When Biana manifested as a Vanisher, she cried.

Invisibility had always been something she told herself would go away. One day she would be visible. Biana was determined of that. 

And Biana told herself that she had so much to make her who she was, even if no one could see it. She was powerful, despite the makeup and dresses. She could fight. She could stand up for herself. She was strong and brave. She could be kind and caring. She was cheerful and friendly and funny. She was Biana Vacker, and she was so much more than invisible.

But now she was a Vanisher. Her ability was to never be seen. Her existence was defined by invisibility. She was destined to fade into the background. To vanish.

Biana cried and cried and cried. She cried because she would never be seen. Her deepest wish, her deepest desire, was to be visible. And her manifestation was proof that she could never be anything more than an invisible girl.

But then she had to put on a brave face. She manifested, and that was something to be celebrated. _Yeah, right._ So she smiled and flickered in and out of sight, scaring people and cheering about her new ability, that she loved _oh-so-much._ And everyone fell for the act. Why wouldn't they? All they could see was the surface, anyway. Biana's pain had to be invisible. 

They ran away, and Biana remained invisible. Sometimes literally, always figuratively. 

And then they met two new twins. Two twins with black hair dyed silver, and beautiful silver eyes. And Biana should have been staring at the boy. He was staring at her, after all. And he was handsome, definitely. 

But Biana's gaze turned to the girl. She was beautiful. And the girl's gaze returned to Biana, and their eyes met. 

And Linh became Biana's friend. She didn't have any interest in Fitz whatsoever, that much was obvious. So out of everyone she could choose to spend time with, why did Linh choose Biana?

Why did Linh choose to be the person who grew to know Biana better than she knew herself? Why did Linh choose to be the person who told Biana she was beautiful with or without the scars? Why did Linh chose Biana to be her shoulder to cry on when Tam left, over everyone else?

But Linh chose to be that person. And she became only person who Biana trusted enough to confide in about feeling invisible.

Linh became the one to softly pressed her lips against Biana's and whisper "You've never been invisible to me."

Biana never felt invisible again.

**Author's Note:**

> Shower Biana with love in the comments!


End file.
